Relieving Stress
by Sammichbatch
Summary: When Galinda stumbles across Shenshen and Pfannee in the horse stables at Shiz, and Elphaba stumbles across her, Elphaba explains what their classmates are doing in terms of 'relieving stress'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, these characters, or anything affiliated with it (besides my truckload of merchandise). That pleasure belongs to Gregory Maguire; I just play with the characters as I please.**

**Warning: Double femslash If this isn't your thing, then don't read and review, just leave calmly and quietly. **

**Author's note: Enjoy :)**

Relieving stress.

"Goodbye, _Miss_ Elphaba!" Galinda exclaimed fiercely as she slammed the dorm room door shut on her way out. The stress of exams was affecting everyone at Shiz, but moreso the occupants of room twenty-two of Crage hall.

Elphaba was left standing at the foot of her bed, her eyes strained on the area that her roommate had just occupied. She was used to having arguments with Galinda, but wasn't used to the blonde being the one to walk out.

Feeling stressed and frustrated, Galinda fumed her way across campus, needing to get as far away from Elphaba as possible. She wasn't sure as to why she blew up the way she did, but she knew that it was positively unladylike. Whilst in a tirade of emotions lost in her head, Galinda hadn't noticed that she had made it all the way to the horse's stables. She was brought out of her reverie by a peculiar noise.

"Oh, Miss Shenshen!" Galinda heard more clearly this time.

Confused about the events, but mildly worried about her roommate, Elphaba set out in search. She knew that there were only a few places that Galinda would be, given that she barely knew where most of the academic buildings were.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Galinda strained to listen to the peculiar noises coming from behind a stable door. Subconsciously, the blonde was inching forward as time passed. "S-stop teasing; just take me!" Galinda heard. Following the all too familiar voices, she found herself having full view of her two best friends; Shenshen and Pfannee, yet herself managing to stay out of sight. _What are they...?_ She questioned herself, unable to finish her musing.

What Galinda stumbled upon was Shenshen with her lips travelling across Pfannee's clavicle and down her sternum to her dress covered breasts. Pfannee had her eyes closed and head leant back, moaning quietly with each nip of her skin.

Strolling through the campus, Elphaba was wracking her brain as to where the blonde socialite could be. Stopping so a carriage could go past, it suddenly dawned on her. _Of course!_ She thought, mentally slapping her forehead. She remembered hearing a story of how when Galinda was younger she would always storm off to her family's horse stalls after a temper tantrum.

Galinda was standing up tall, a safe distance from her two friends and well out of sight. She wasn't sure as to what was going on, but she had to admit that she was intrigued. _Girls shouldn't do that with other girls, _she thought, _I mean... they can't, can they?_ The blonde found herself tied between staying and watching, or leaving.

"Oh Oz" Pfannee moaned as Shenshen ran her hand down the girl's body then up her dress.

Arriving at the stalls, Elphaba was met with a rather peculiar sound. It sounded like moaning. _Oh Oz, is Galinda..._ she started to think, unable to finish. She was about to turn around and leave when a familiar colour caught her attention. With a half smirk, half relieved smile, the green girl walked forward, stopping a mere inch behind her roommate and following her gaze. "Enjoying the show?" she whispered, after finding what it was that had her roommate entranced and enthralled.

The blonde was starting to feel a certain unfamiliar warmth between her thighs. She remembered feeling a similar feeling last time she caught sight of the green girl changing in to her night dress. Eyes fixated ahead, Galinda jumped at hearing a voice behind her. "Oh Oz!" she exclaimed, half relieved, half embarrassed. Having Elphaba find her in such position was the last thing the blonde expected. "I...uh... I mean..." she stammered, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse or explanation.

"Relax" Elphaba smirked, "its safe with me". This wasn't the first time Elphaba had found Shenshen and Pfannee in such compromising positions, but she wouldn't tell their 'leader' that. She watched as the colour started to redden on the pretty pink cheeks before the blonde turned back to the scene that captured her attention.

Pfannee let out a deep moan as Shenshen's fingers entered her moist centre. This was what she had been anticipating, unaware that they had an audience.

"What... what are they doing?" Galinda whispered, not really sure as to why she expected the green girl to know. She waited a beat before feelings arms sneak around her waist from behind, and feeling warmth breath on her ear. The girl froze, having no idea what was going on.

"Something like this, I suppose" Elphaba whispered in Galinda's ear, one hand running the pink dress to Galinda's thigh. She knew exactly what the girls were going as she had fantasized doing it to her roommate on several occasions. Feeling the blonde tense, the green girl whispered, "I've got you" in her ear, but not ceasing her actions.

The blonde was even more curious now than when she first stumbled across her friends. She was paralysed; out of fear or intrigue she wasn't quite sure. 'I've got you' she heard, not being able to help the; _I think that's the problem_ racing through her mind. She felt Elphaba's arm tighten around her waist whilst the other one slipped under the hem of her dress and travelled up the front of her thigh. _Oh Oz, oh Oz, oh Oz!_ Kept running through her mind as Elphaba's hand got closer to her core.

Elphaba was aware of her roommates every reaction, but since she wasn't omitting anything to indicate too much stress, she continued. "First, there would have been some of these..." she whispered, then placed soft kisses up the side of Galinda's perfect porcelain neck to her ear.

Galinda let out a small squeak at the kisses, but all previous thoughts of fleeing had disappeared once she felt perfect soft lips upon her skin. She had a rather sensitive spot just under her earlobe, and once Elphaba hit that spot, she let out the tiniest moan, only managing to stifle it by biting her bottom lip. She still had no idea what was going on, but was certain that she wanted to find out. After all, her friends seemed to be enjoying themselves. _It can't be too bad, can it? But... it's Elphaba! _She thought, but it did nothing to change her curiosity and intention.

"Then, something like this..." she continued, running her hand up the inside of Galinda's thigh and over her lingerie covered womanhood. She could feel the blonde's excitement through her _lacy _underwear. _Lace; what else should I have expected..._ Elphaba thought, running her hand back over the warm core. "Shh, my sweet" she whispered before planting another soft kiss just below Galinda's ear.

Feeling fingers running across her most private of areas, Galinda's stomach muscles tightened. She wasn't sure if it was due to anticipation, or fear. Seeing as how she had no intentions of moving from her spot, she assumed that it was anticipation. She felt fingers against her again, and could feel herself flushing, as well as more heat radiating between her thighs. The kiss below her ear was going to set her off; well, it already had, rendering her powerless.

"Followed by this..." the green girl whispered, slipping her hand in the front of Galinda's underwear. She could still hear the moans from Pfannee and Shenshen so didn't bother to look over. She knew that they would be occupied for quite some time, so she wasn't worried. Elphaba once again ran her hand over Galinda, this time skin on skin. Elphaba could feel her own core emitting heat and liquid, and had to bite down lightly on her bottom lip. _This is about educating Galinda, not about me_ she reminded herself. After hearing another small moan from Galinda, Elphaba used two fingers to gently rub the nerve endings in continuous circles.

"Ohhh!" Pfannee moaned. She was now on her back on the ground, her dress hem now up above her hips. Shenshen was on top of her straddling her with her arm between them, her hand getting lost beneath the underwear that Pfannee was still wearing.

Galinda squirmed momentarily at feeling Elphaba's two fingers rubbing her most sensitive spot. Not once had she ever though that this would be happening, but somehow she just couldn't say no. _Not when it feels this good _she thought. She subconsciously spread her legs just the tiniest bit allowing easier access. With her bottom lip between her teeth, the blonde leant her head back to it was leaning on her roommates shoulder. Her eyes had glazed over so she was having trouble seeing much of anything.

"I've got you, my sweet" Elphaba reminded, "but this may hurt momentarily..." She felt Galinda tense at that, but she just tightened her arm around the girl's waist, and connected her lips to the girl's temple. With as much care as she could, Elphaba entered a single finger in to Galinda, feeling her muscles tense around it. "Just relax, my precious, relax" she whispered against Galinda's temple. She felt the muscles relax and before she took the opportunity to add a second finger, she brought the hand from Galinda's waist to the perfect chin and turned her head. Looking in to Galinda's eyes, she moved her lips closer to the plump pink ones, and then connected them. This was the only chance she had a stifling any cries of pain. With Galinda's mouth occupied, Elphaba inserted a second finger. She moved both fingers in and out gently, waiting to feel her roommate break.

Galinda looked deep in to Elphaba's eyes and saw nothing but care, compassion, and _love?_ She couldn't dwell on it too long as she soon found herself kissing her roommate back. Why she had no objections to this, she wouldn't know. Suddenly feeling a second finger enter her, Galinda tensed again and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't break the kiss; however, as she too knew that it was the only chance they had at stifling her noise. She felt pain shooting through her sex, but it soon passed as she felt herself loosen up around the slender green fingers. Breaking the kiss, she let out a breath she couldn't remember holding.

"That's it, my sweet" Elphaba whispered as Galinda placed her head back on her shoulder. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes; then something like this happens..." she continued. Having broken Galinda, and therefore taken her virginity, Elphaba moved her fingers in and out of Galinda more readily. She allowed Galinda to get used to the feeling before curling her fingers inside of her, reaching her inner sensitive spot.

Galinda was trying to stifle her moans, but when she felt the fingers curl up inside her, she couldn't help letting one escape. She heard Shenshen's moaning stop, then felt a hand against her mouth to keep her quiet. "I'm sure it's nothing..." she heard, although it was more a plead than comfort. Not long, and she was hearing moans from the girls again.

Elphaba let out an audible sigh of relief at hearing the two girls continuing with their activities. She loosened the hand that was on Galinda's mouth, then ran it down the front of her and cupped her breast with it. _May as well give her the whole experience_ she thought. Squeezing Galinda's breast, and moving her fingers in and out of Galinda, this was pretty much what Elphaba had been hoping to happen for a long while.

Having no protests whatsoever, Galinda just left her eyes closed and snaked one of her hands up to the back of Elphaba's neck. She placed her other hand over the hand of Elphaba's that was pleasuring her breast. _Oh my Ozma! _She thought, feeling Elphaba's fingers curl up inside her again. The rate she was going, she felt that she wasn't far off releasing all she had.

"I'm almost there!" Pfannee moaned as she threw her head back gently. With Shenshen sucking on her neck, and her hand moving quickly inside her, Pfannee was soon to reach her climax; an ending that Shenshen knew all too well for her friend.

"Al-almost where?" Galinda panted quietly. She heard a chuckle come from her roommate, making her feel as though this was something that she was supposed to know. There was silence for a few beats, doing nothing to quell Galinda's curiosity.

"You'll see shortly" Elphaba finally answered. She had her two fingers curled up and stroking the inside of Galinda's walls, and her thumb applying pressure to her clit. She could hear Galinda's light panting, and it gave her a sense of satisfaction. _She even sounds amazing during sex_ Elphaba noted, _I wonder what other noises she can make..._ Elphaba knew that now was not the time for exploring, but a time would come.

"E-Elphie!" Galinda strained, "W-what's happening?" Her body was convulsing slightly and there was a major rush of pleasure surging through her, mainly through her core. "I.. Ohhh" she moaned quietly, feeling the release of whatever she had inside her. Not being sure if she could stop the moans, she turned her head and connected her lips to Elphaba's.

_Elphie? _Elphaba questioned herself. Not having time to answer, Elphaba happily quelled Galinda's noises with her mouth. She removed her thumb from Galinda's nerve endings, but kept her fingers inside the blonde, bringing her down from her climax gently. Breaking the kiss, she whispered, "I've got you" in to Galinda's mouth.

"Oh my!" Pfannee moaned, "That was amazing". Shenshen had brought her to her climax, and in just a minute, Pfannee had every intention of returning the favour. Before long, she took Shenshen's shoulders and rolled her over so that Pfannee was on top.

"What was that?" she questioned again. Galinda's breathing was still regulating, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She looked over to her two friends, noticing that they had changed positions. She could only assume that now Pfannee was doing to Shenshen what was just done to her. _Am I supposed to do that to Elphie..._ she thought.

"That, my sweet, was your first orgasm" Elphaba whispered in to Galinda's ear before planting a kiss on her temple. She looked over to their two classmates, noticing the change in roles. "And now those two have changed roles, it seems" she noted, "but we'll skip that in today's lesson". With her hand still on Galinda's breast and Galinda's arms still where she placed them, Elphaba was content. She finally removed her fingers from Galinda's centre, bringing them up to her lips. In a quick, swift motion, she placed the fingers in her mouth, and then slowly extracted them.

Galinda noticed Elphaba place her fingers in her mouth, and her eyebrows rose. "What are you doing?" she questioned, not sure if she was intrigued or disgusted. _She is a little strange; I guess..._ she reminded herself.

"I'm tasting you, my precious" the green girl replied with a wicked smile, "You taste like berries, strangely". She had a feeling that Galinda would be a little taken aback by her last actions, but she wanted to taste the girl that she found herself enthralled by, and that was the only way... _For the time being_ she added for good measure.

Galinda and Elphaba left the horse stables, and left Shenshen and Pfannee, their lives being slightly altered. Both had learnt something that day; Galinda learnt what females did to pleasure each other and she learnt firsthand what an orgasm felt like, whilst Elphaba learnt what Galinda liked and how she tasted. Both girls, however, learnt what method worked the best in relieving the stress of exams, and it seemed that they weren't the only ones to work this out.


End file.
